Low density, fiber-reinforced composites are known and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,940. These composites have high flexural stiffness compared to conventional cellular plastics and are useful in the preparation of shaped articles, in particular, load bearing articles. These composites exhibit significant sound and heat insulating properties.
There is a continuing effort to improve the properties of these materials to expand their utility to fulfill the need for fire blocking materials in transportation and construction industries.
An object of the invention is to provide fiber-reinforced composites which have high fire resistance, low flammability, minimum smoke release, and excellent thermoformability with low processing costs.